Field of the Invention
The invention relates, in general, to sewing and, in particular, to a method for sewing a waistband onto a garment by means of a two-needle sewing machine and to an apparatus for carrying out the method.
The state of the art concerning this is documented by U.S. Pat. No. 3,183,869. According to this known method, it is possible only to make waistbands with a terminating edge of the waist extension which results from the turning up of the waistband end which extends perpendicular to the longitudinal direction of the waistband.
The attempt to comply with the desire of the sewing industry for the making of waistbands with a waist extension of a different geometric form, e.g. with round, pointed, or polygonal terminating edge, was made by demonstration of a method published in the company journal "Pfaff Information For the Sewing Industry", No. 2, 1979. According to this method, the finished sewn waist extension must be pulled back with the aid of a hooked needle, turning it inside out, finishing it in the region of the upturned edge with the desired shaped seam, trimming it alongside the seam, and subsequently it must be turned into the final form with the top sides out. This procedure is time-consuming and complicated. It was therefore used only to a limited extent for special requests of customers, although no additional investments were necessary besides the blind waistband sewing machines normally existing in the plants.